Tales Of Azeroth: A Stab in the Dark
by Jroc101
Summary: Now featreing Chapter 3: The arcane what? if u like mages you will enjoy this chapter. It has some swearing though sorry to all the young readers
1. All That Had Changed

Tales of Azeroth:

_**A Stab in the Dark**_

Chapter 1

All that had changed

Ever since Illidan was slain by the great heroes of the alliance and horde the world has changed…a lot. The Horde and Alliance now have to friendship and they will attack each other no matter what the circumstances are. The battlegrounds have now been full taken. Warsong Gulch and Eye Of the Storm had been won by the alliance, and Arathi basin and Alteric Valley were won by the Horde.

Illidan's black temple was converted to The Temple of Light, where paladins go to train. Also Arthas the lich king no longer lingers in Ice crown and has gone missing along with the rest of the Scourge. Also with the leaders of the Burning Legion killed the demons and followers have either gone into hiding, converted back to there faction, or been slain.

With almost all the evil in the world slain and The Alliance and The Horde sticking to there own territory there is peace…but peace can not last for ever.

Our story starts off in the humble home of the Gnomish Rouge Dorian Shadestep, son of the deceased Timmo Shadestep, Hero of the Alliance.

Dorian always wondered what happened to his father, why he was killed. He would ask his mother but she didn't live with him, she was too busy teaching the young warlock's deep within the mystic ward of Ironforge.

The Shadestep household was in The Great Forge section of Ironforge, this nicely furnished three floored house was awarded to Timmo Shadestep for his help in slaying The Demon Illidan and Onyxia the Black Dragon Flight. Yes Timmo was quite the hero, it was a horrible day when he was lost.

Dorian walked down stairs from his bed to see a note, a cake and a book lying on the table.

_Strange_ Thought Dorian.

He walked over and looked at the note. It was in his mother's handwriting. He read the first line.

_Happy 18__th__ birthday darling!_ It said. Dorian gasped as he realized it was his birthday today. He often forgot on account of he had no one to remind him since no one was home. He read the rest of the note.

_I know it's been hard for you growing up alone with out your father to guide you but you are 18 now, you are a man, and I think you need to know what happened to your father. I Left his biography on the table. I wrote it a year after he passed away. Well that is all, happy birthday Dorian._

_Love_

_Your Mother Dizmoenda_

_PS: I hope you like the cake. Oh and I left you some money in a satchel by your armor, I figured you could go shopping. Well good bye!_

After reading the note Dorian dropped it and grabbed the book. On the cover it read. **A Step Into Darkness: The Story of Timmo Shadestep**. Dorian opened it and started reading it. He read all about how his grand parents were killed by rampaging centaur while examining the diseased Kodos in Durotar, and how he was raised by a night elf family who were on the run from the Darnassus Guard. It told many great tales, like how he met Dizmoenda, and how he helped slay Onyxia and Illidan. After reading for a solid three hours he found himself on the final chapter. It first spoke of the great war of Arathi basin. Then it spoke of how Timmo was impaled from behind by the orc warlord Warrax.

Dorian shed a tear that fell onto the page and soaked through. Dorian closed the book and put it back on the table. He walked back to his room and put on his clean sleek leather armor and pushed his long green hair up with a gem encrusted red headband. He found the satchel with the gold in it, he counted out fifteen gold pieces and 60 silver pieces. He fitted his daggers and left the house. He was ready for whatever Azeroth had in store for him. But little did he know that one of the greatest adventures he would ever go on would start with one trip to the Stormwind bank.


	2. It All Starts In Stormwind

Tales of Azeroth:

_**A Stab in the Dark**_

Chapter 2

It Starts in Stormwind.

Dorian walked into Tinker Town. He looked at all the wondrous thinks his Gnomish brothers had invented. He walked over to one Gnome selling an assortment of fireworks. He bought two of each color, Red, Blue, Green, Orange, Pink, Purple, Silver, and Gold. They cost 75 silver so he flipped the vendor a gold coin and walked off into The Deeprun Tram.

The tram always amazed Dorian, the craftsmanship was amazing. He walked over to the tollbooth and jokingly asked for "One ticket to Stormwind please" the lady at the booth wasn't amused and handed him his ticket. It was five silver to ride the tram, there wasn't really a reason for the price but no one really minded. He boarded the one destination train and sat down beside a large dwarf with a scruffy beard and strange markings on his face.

"Hi I'm Dorian, who are you?"

"…I am Tarko Spreadshot, of the Wildhammer Dwarves."

"Nice too meet you, it's my 18th birthday so I am headed to Stormwind to buy myself a birthday present."

"I am headed to pick up a shipment of hammers to be delivered to my home."

Dorian decided to stop talking to the dwarf because he was uneasily shifting away from him after eyeing the glowing daggers strapped to his belt. He felt foolish realizing he had no true need for them and that he had never used them before. Truthfully he only wore them because six years ago his father did (it also helped scare away pickpockets).The tram arrived in Stormwind and Dorian stepped off after Tarko.

"Well it was nice meeting you! Bye!" Shouted Dorian as he ran out of the tram.

Dorian loved Stormwind, ever since he was a boy, when his father used to take him on tours of the Hall of Legends. Dorian always ran up and hugged his fathers statue witch was a lot smaller but still just as meaning full. Dorian stopped going to the Hall of Legends after his father was murdered. All that place brought now was pain and tears. Dorian walked through the dusty streets of the Dwarven District until he finally found his way out. He followed the canals over two bridges till he found the Trade District. He loved the Trade District, all the houses had blue roofs, witch was his favorite color, and it also had the Auction House and The First Royal bank Of Stormwind.

Dorian walked into the auction house. He looked at all the powerful adventurers that could easily crush him with one of there massive weapons, but the funny part is that the sole reason they were there was too buy new ones! Dorian walked up to an auctioneer and started talking to him about leather armor and finally picked out a new leather bandana that he could wear like a bandit's mask. He paid the man three gold and left wearing his new bandana.

He went to drop off his money at the bank and noticed a very strange looking human mage. The man was sitting with his back to the wall of a house, his hat over shading his eyes. He was flipping a small runic knife in his hand reciting spells to him self. Dorian walked on by and into the bank. There was only one other person there a dwarf. She looked almost as if she was a warlock, but no Dwarf had ever been a warlock in a hundred years. _Oh Well_ Dorian thought and he shrugged it off. He walked up to the teller and asked him to deposit the remaining gold. The man did so then Dorian started talking to him as if they were friends, asking about the weather, news and all that sort, and before he knew it he had to go.

Dorian started leaving when he heard the dwarf start shouting about lost money and mount insurance. _Shoulda' switched to Gieko _Dorian thought. Dorian had just stepped out of the bank to realize the mage was still sitting there spinning the dagger and reciting the spells.

Dorian decided not to ask questions and kept walking, but he couldn't help hearing the dwarf was yelling louder and louder. He decided to check what was going on. He went stealth (Basically an unreliable invisibility cloak to those that don't play WoW) and snuck back into the bank. He was there just in time to see the Dwarf raise a wand and say "Muerte de la sombra". A black skull shot out of her wand and replaced the teller's head. She twirled the wand and the skull shot back into the wand revealing a now headless Bank teller.

Dorian darted out of the bank but the Dwarf saw him.

"Get him boys…" She said raising her arm.

Instantly two giant Ogres jumped out off her robe.

"H…h…hhh…how!??!?!?" Dorian said quietly.

The first ogre ran at him. Dorian's rouge training instantly kicked in. He jumped at the ogre's leg knocking him over. He fell hard but was instantly getting back up Dorian jumped on his back and used the force of the ogre to catapult himself to the other one. He unleashed the might of his daggers on the second ogre by stabbing him in the arm witch is where he landed. He climbed up the ogres arm and slashed the left side of his face. The first ogre came in and smacked Dorian off the second ogre. Dorian looked at the mage and said.

"LITTLE HELP PLEASE!!!"

The mage stood up and aimed his dagger and the ogres and shouted Ráfaga de fuego. Instantly a huge fire blast engulfed the ogres in flames and destroyed them completely.

"MY PRETTYS!!!!" the dwarf shouted. She aimed her wand at the mage but he shouted "DESARMAR!!" and her wand went flying out of her hands. Dorian ran in and stabbed her in the chest.

She fell to her knees and shouted

" I DIED FOR EL REY DE LICH!"

"WAIT! WHO IS EL REY DE LICH!!" Dorian yelled at her but it was to late. She was dead.

Dorian walked over to the mage.

"thanks"

"No problem."

"Do you know what el rey de lich means?"

"…umm…no…"

"Oh…well I think that would be something to look into…"

"Your quite the fighter Dorian"

"How do you know my name?"

"I knew your father…he was a great ally of mine."

"Oh."

"I need to go now, I must look into what happened, The Arcane Order will need to hear of this"

"The Arcane what!?"

"I am sorry I've said too much."

The mage walked away in the direction of the Magic District.

Dorian stood there with so many questions, what is El Rey De Lich? And what is this Arcane Order.

He had no idea that these two things would be the gate way to his destiny.


	3. The Arcane What?

Tales of Azeroth:

_**A Stab in the Dark**_

Chapter 3

The Arcane What?

Dorian watched as the mage walked off in an angered hurry. He quickly decided to follow the mage. Dorian quietly walked behind the mage. He looked back but the small master of subtlety was no where in sight. The mage walked through an arch way, not noticing the gnome sticking to the roof. He dropped down and his padded shoes didn't make a sound. The mage walked into the Mystic Quarter. All of a sudden the stone ground became grass. It loudly crunched under his foot. _Shit_ he cursed under his breath and jumped behind a barrel outside of an alchemy shop.

Dorian continued to follow him, stepping only on the already trampled grass. He had to jump to reach the Mage's stride but they finally reached there destination. The abandoned tower that once housed Jana Proudmoore's Mage Guild, before she became lord of Theramoore. The Mage walked up the large ramp and into the darkness. _How the hell did a man in a DRESS get up that ramp so fast, WOW he must be determined_Thought Dorian. He sprinted up the ramp and followed the mage.

He caught up with the mage and was only a couple meters behind him. The mage turned a sharp corner and met a dead end. Dorian watched the Mage glide his dagger across the door and all of a sudden it opened. Dorian followed him and the door closed behind him. The mage pressed his gloved hand against the door and it turned completely blue. The mage walked through it but when Dorian tried to step through he couldn't. It had a magical barrier that he could not pass through. He tried running into the door and prying it open but nothing worked…this was it…he was stuck here with no food or water…he was doomed…the legend of Dorian Shadestep was over….

No, he wouldn't give up like that. He was the greatest rouge in Azeroth, and The Outlands, he could not die here! He remembered his father showing him a move he has created. Shadow Step. Dorian concentrated all of his energy into melding with the darkness. He could feel his body becoming ethereal and gas-like. He moved into the shadow and appeared on the other side of the door. He looked up and saw every mage in the place had a wand raised at him.

"Umm…Howdy" Dorian said.

"You followed me!" The mage from before yelled.

"Hey! I helped you slay that demented dwarf bitch! I deserve to know what the fuck this place is!" Dorian yelled. He had never cursed like this before but he was pissed off.

"Calm down brother, no need to get upset." Said a human in a long blue robe. He had a large gnarled staff in one hand and a spell book in the other. His bald head was covered in arcane symbols along with half his face. He wore a crown of red and blue gems that were floating above his head. His braded black beard flowed out over his scrawny chest. And he had a look in his eye that showed Dorian he could trust him.

"Ok…Well what is this place?"

"This…is…the fortress of The Arcane Order."

Dorian looked around at the large circular room. It had at least ten tables and all the walls were book shelves. Most were full of books and tomes but some had Alchemy supplies and arcane instruments.

"What does your order do I have never heard of it?" 

"And you were never supposed to" The Mage with the black beard gave the mage Dorian met at the bank an evil look " We were created by Lord Damien Wyrmshroud when he created the city of Stormwind. None of the other kings were told of our order incase one was to betray us. Just as…one…did. We were supposed to combat the undead scourge but when Arthas' father became king he created the Order of the Light, a group of paladins that were much more successful then we were until the Dark One converted them all to death knights. Now the scourge is dealt with by the Argent Dawn. So now we all just concentrate on finding new ways to benefit the world with arcane magic."

"Wow, great story" Dorian said. "So has your disciple here told you of today's events?" He pointed to the mage.

"Well Sorin? What happened?"

"Master Diaggin, the dark one has struck again…" The Mage Sorin told the story of the attempted bank robbery.

Master Diaggin stood there for a long time, stroking his beard. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at his head. He stood there for a long time. Then he finally moved.

"Sorin…I have just sent word to Grin Wildhammer in Aerie Peak. He is awaiting you. He has studied the work of the dark one for ages and he fears he may be readying and attack."

"I shall leave at once my lord"

"You will bring master Shadestep as well, he has proven worthy of our order and shown us we need a new door" The Archmage laughed

Master Diaggin walked over to Dorian and gave him a small blue ring.

"This ring is a Token of the Arcane; it shall keep you safe from arcane magics. I now offer you an opportunity of destiny, will you join our order and go with Sorin or shall you decline and walk out those doors?"

"…Well I accept of course!" Dorian shouted

"Good now you too must leave I shall send apprentice Dreggo to prepare you a portal."

"Yes master! At once master!" Said a small gnome mage who scurried off towards a large golden portal sanctuary.

"Now…off you go…to Aerie Peak! TO YOUR DESTINY!" The Archmage shouted. He waved his wand and disappeared.

Dorian stood among his new brethren. He now had friends, people he could rely on and a new ally who he would travel with until the day he died. But he didn't know that this ally had a secret that could destroy the very sanctity that is The Arcane Order. And also, Dorian still wondered what El Rey De Lich was, and would the answer lie in The Hinter Lands? Among the honorable Wildhammer Dwarves? He just had to wait and see


End file.
